1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for putting on the top of a post with four sides, such as a fence post. This cap is of a two piece construction with a base that fits around the top of the post and is attached to the post. The other piece is a top member that is secured by a snap lock to the base after it is attached to the post.
2. Background
The square wooden post has become popular for building fences and for use in supporting decks. The appearance of these posts can be improved by placing a cap on the post which otherwise has a flat top end. A cap of metal or plastic can be nailed or attached by screws to the top of the post, but frequently requires a fair amount of time to secure the cap to each post, which can result in a lot of time for a fence with many posts. It would be desirable to have a cap for posts that was attractive in design and could be secured to the top of a post very quickly. It would also be desirable to have a cap that could be molded of plastic so that it would be inexpensive to produce. It would also be desirable to have a cap for square plastic posts.
Since there a frequently variations in size of tops of wooden posts, it is an object of this invention to develop a cap that would easily accommodate these variations in sizes. It is the further object of this invention to develop a cap that could fit a post of two different sizes without requiring any adjustment to the cap.